The German Empire (1st)
|flag2size = 125 |motto = 'Gott mit uns' ( : God be with us) |team = Orange |color1 = orange |color2 = orange |color3 = orange |founder = Kaiser Frederick II |Founded on = June 18, 2007 |cabinet = 1st Albert Ministry ---- *'Kaiser': Prince Albert *'Kanzler': Nils *'FinanzMinister': Gavin Jones *'Außenminister': Heinrich Schuster *'StaatsMinister': Alexander the 5th *'KriegsMinister': Adam Suttler Imperial Reichstag ---- Closed at the present time |internationalrelations = Mutual Defence and Optional Aggression Pacts ---- *The International *FOK *We Are Perth Army Optional Defence Pacts ---- *Christian Coalition of Countries *The Hanseatic League |forumurl = http://thegermanempire.net |joinurl = http://thegermanempire.net/index.php?/forum/4-immigration-centre/ }} :For the current alliance, see The German Empire (2nd). The German Empire (TGE) was an influential orange (formerly white) sphere alliance founded on the June 1, 2007. Rooted strongly in the teachings of the original Empire, The German Empire strives to show the good of old Imperial Germany, through military strength, diplomatic prowess, and a spirit of united camaraderie. The official name of the alliance is The German Empire, however it is also known as The Empire by its members, TGE by people outside the alliance or by its original name, Das Deutsches Reich. The German Empire was founded by Emperor Kaiser Frederick II of The Prussian Reich. Originally known as The New Imperial Prussian Order, the alliance name was changed to The German Empire to establish a unified German state. It disbanded on February 14, 2011. TGE News Government and Politics His Imperial Majesty, Prince Albert is the supreme head and monarch of the German Empire and all power emanates from him. The Parliament of the German Empire meets in Berlin. The parliament is a unicameral legislature composed of the German House of Lords. The German House of Lords is made up of the Government of the German Empire and nobility of the Empire, who have peerages awarded to them by the Kaiser. Her Imperial Majesty's Government is formed by a select number of individuals from the Prussian House of Lords who are approved of by the Chancellor and the Kaiser. HIM Government is usually headed by the Chancellor and his cabinet. The current Kaiser HIM Prince Albert announced his first cabinet on the 28th January 2011: The Constitution of the Empire The Imperial Constitution is the most important document within the German Empire, it provides the legal foundations for its legal system, government, members and military. The constitution establishes the government and declares the sovereignty of the German Empire. It also lays the foundations for the constitutional monarchy of the Empire, establishing the Emperor as the head of state and government while also forming a Reichstag that is elected on a bi-monthly basis as the voice of the people. Additionally, the cabinet of the Empire is formed with eight Imperial ministers, each appointed by the Emperor to delegate his official administration duties within the Empire. History Deutscher Volksbund War In the Early days of the German Empire, the Empire began to thirst for War; eagerly looking for a excuse to flex its muscles. That time occurred when Imperial Scouts relayed messages to the German Emperor of a National Socialist alliance named Deutscher Volksbund or German Peoples Union. The Emperor saw this as a easy way to gain good public relations, good military operations and a good way to get the German Empire known. Thus, on the Date of July 15, 2007, The Imperial German State Issued an Official Declaration of WarDeclaration of War on the Deutscher Volksbund. The casus belli in the war was based on ideology, that Deutscher Volksbund, being a National Socialist state. The whole war was organized and managed by the Emperor of the German Empire. After careful planning, orders from the Emperor was given and was carried out by Imperial German Forces. The war was quite swift, and Imperial German Forces were able to capture the enemy capitals as well as round up and execute all Nazi war criminals. The end of the war saw the complete destruction of Deutscher Volksbund, it has also shown that the Imperial German State was a competent military power. The international community of Planet Bob were all in approval of the war, and as the Emperor thought, a large public relation booster for the Empire which name was known to a higher degree. Great War IV: The Unjust War When the Unjust War erupted through the Cyberverse, the German Empire soon found that its ally and protector FOK in the war. The people of the Empire decided largely in favor of joining the war on the side of FOK in their struggle in the war. The enemies soon discovered this, and soon -AiD- declared war upon the German Empire; thus bringing in the Empire into The Unjust War. After a couple days fighting, the Empire was finally committed to a full scale war. A couple days after Imperial Forces joined the war,-AiD- surrendered to Imperial and Allied Forces. GATO soon joined the Unjust War against the Germans, FOK and Allies, however peace talks were done; resulting in a white peace. After the war was done, The Unjust War continued to rage, soon seeing a end of the "lulz alliances", as well as stronger relations between the Imperial German State and FOK, which is still strong to this very day. SDAON Liberation War One of the first Treaties which the German Empire Signed was a Optional Defense Pact with SDAON. On the 6th of Number, 2007, The German Empire saw its Friends and Allies in SDAON being the target of hostile and random aggression by N.A. Alliance. It was first brought to the attention of the German Empire when President Chris, President of SDAON, alerted German authorities. The Emperor saw that it was only honorable to defend their allies which were being decimated by the N.A. Alliance. So on the 8th November 2007, the German Empire activated their Optional Defense Pact with SDAON, making the German Empire at a state of war with the N.A. Alliance. The hostilities began at approximately 6:30 PM Central Time, witnessing Imperial German Troops raining down on their enemies. The first few minutes of conflict has seen a majority of N.A. Alliance nations in anarchy. By late evening of the 9th of November, the German Empire received news of N.A. Alliance officials seeking Peace. the German Empire soon sent out a very generous peace offer, in all sense a White Peace. The N.A. Alliance accepted peace, and peace with the German Empire, SDAON, and the N.A. Alliance soon occurred. SDAON soon witnessed peace once again in their alliance, as well as the departure of the Imperial Forces of the German Empire. Kampfgruppe Venom War Original text related to this article: Declaration of War on the Kampfgruppe Venom On the 17th July 2008, the German Empire once again entered into conflict with a National Socialist alliance, the Kampfgruppe Venom. Kampfgruppe Venom had been actively circulating recruitment videos a few weeks before the war, featuring pictures of Wehrmact troops invading Poland and pictures of Adolf Hitler and the Swastika were used prolificly. The Emperor of the German Empire would not stand for such people to spread the racist, sectarian ideology in Cyber Nations, and so signed a Declaration of War against Kampfgruppe Venom. Aided by the allies in the British Empire, the Imperial German Armed Forces quickly wiped Kampfgruppe Venom from the face of Planet Bob. New Era On the 14th November 2009, the Emperor of the German Empire, Kaiser Frederick II abdicated the throne, declaring Princess Victoria his successor as Empress of the German Empire. Year of the Three Kaisers On the January 10th, 2010, Princess Victoria abdicated the throne and selected President Chris as her successor, however, critics have challenged his legitimacy, claiming that the abdication of Princess Victoria and the ascension of President Chris an elaborate cover up which was used to hide a coup. This event marked the year that was to become the Year of the Three Kaisers. President Chris' reign over the German Empire was one filled with constant questions about the legeitimacy of his rule as well as the continuing decline of the Empire following Frederick II abdication of the throne, with many reporting that he was undiplomatic and rarely seen by the Empires citizens; his reign finally came to an end on the 18th April 2010, when Frederick III ascended the to the throne of the German Empire. Frederick III's reign is one marked with economic improvement, military rebuilding and the rise of the German Empire as a credible power once again, Frederick III implemented an new constitution which simplified the Empire's system of governance and encouraged nation growth through aid programs and organised tech deals. Frederick III's reign ended when Franz Joseph I, the new name of the former Kaiser, Frederick II returned to the Empire and ascended to the throne once again as the Kaiser of the German Empire. Disbandment After a prolonged absence from the Kaiser, Franz Joseph I, the alliance voted to have him removed from office, and install a new Emperor to lead the alliance to a brighter tomorrow. Notable candidates for this position included Heinrich Schuster, wilhelm1908, and Prince Albert. It soon became a power struggle between the candidates, which ended in Albert's ascension to the throne. At this time, many members left the Empire, leaving it weak and unsupported. It was at this time that the first notions of disbandment went up, and a poll in the alliance was taken to decide upon its fate. A majority result concluded any debate on the matter, and the German Empire was promptly disbanded on February 14, 2011 Military The armed forces of the German Empire are the armed services for the Empire, in charge of defending the alliance, the rights of the people, and enforcement of the constitution and internal law of the Empire. Its administration organizes the membership for warfare purposes and develops strategy for the Imperial Army Groups. The armed forces provides a structure where members who wish to contribute to the Empire with their nations, leadership abilities, and knowledge of in-game mechanics can get their wanted responsibility and opportunity to prove themselves. Conflicts The German Empire has been soaked in conflict since its founding, being involved in conflicts such as The Unjust War and other major global conflicts, to skirmishes with smaller alliances such as the German-Prussian War, the Empire's most recent foray into combat was in the Karma War. Foreign Relations TGE Treaty Hall Notes See also